As devices and applications are becoming more mobile, the need to remotely print documents is increasing. In particular, users may desire to submit a document from a mobile device for printing on a print engine or similar printing device. For example, a user may desire to print an attachment from an email, a file downloaded from a secure server, and/or a document composed or updated from the mobile device.
In submitting documents for printing from mobile devices, the documents need to be converted into a printable format that is recognized by the print engine. In particular, the document can be converted by local print drivers, such as those on the mobile device or the print engine, or by remote print drivers, such as those on a cloud-based network or in other locations. However, local conversion drivers lack the processing power necessary to handle and/or accurately convert all of the features of the document. For example, Microsoft® (MS) Office® documents can have many associated features that need to be converted for accurate depiction of the document. Further, although remote print drivers may be more powerful converters, using the remote print drivers can be time consuming and/or costly.
There are shortcomings with current techniques for submitting documents from a mobile device for rendering on a print engine. In particular, a user must specify either a local or a remote conversion of the document based on preference, output quality, speed, cost, and/or other factors. However, the user may not comprehend how the printed document will be rendered based on either a local or remote conversion. Therefore, the user may need to re-submit a print job if the printed document is undesirable. Further, the user may needlessly waste time, quality, cost, and/or other resources specifying a high-quality conversion when a lower-quality conversion would be sufficient.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have systems and methods for efficiently converting a document for printing. More particularly, it may be desirable to have platforms and techniques for determining a conversion location based on the content of a document and an intended quality level of the document.